


Storm Season

by ladyofthursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AUs used as settings, Alcohol, All-American Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Coffee Shops, College, Dating service, Dean is a coward, Endgame is Dean/Castiel, Hedonistic Castiel, M/M, Musician Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Use, Pierced Castiel, Piercings, Reality Star Dean, Recreational Drug Use, Scenting, Smut, Switching, Tattooed Castiel, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday
Summary: Past and present collide as two first loves find themselves reconnecting.Castiel Milton is a hedonistic rock god, with a penchant for tattoos, knots and good times. His soured relationship with the All-American-Alpha, Dean Winchester, is well documented. But when fate throws the a spanner in the works, and conspires to reunite them, neither Castiel or Dean can pull themselves away.Their first relationship was a gathering storm, but now it's storm season.An interlinked collection of ABO stories written for the spnabobingo.





	1. Square One: Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Since my first abo series seems to be going so well, I thought I'd try another! This time I'm hitting the ABO Bingo challenge. I'll try to update at least once a week. 
> 
> This will be a collection of past/present shorts as Dean and Cas try and use their words to figure things out. There will also be a couple of threesomes involved too, and other relationships, but you'll be able to skip over them if you don't want to read them! 
> 
> Also I'll mostly be using the AU squares as settings/situations so I can turn this into one long fic, because I am lazy and cannot be bothered to come up with multiple stories.
> 
> If you want to, come say hi on tumblr you can find me at [ladyofthursday](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/)

Dean isn’t really sure what he’s doing in this part of downtown LA. He was supposed to be just meeting with the studio about the next series of the show, and figure out what to do now that Sam refuses to take part again. Dean secretly wishes they’d just cancel the whole damn thing and be done with it. 

Somehow, on the way back to the hotel he took a wrong turn and now he’s hopelessly lost. Fuck. Maybe he should have taken the studio up on the offer of a driver. Especially since he refuses to use a sat-nav. 

Dean spots a parking space on the side of the road and pulls the car in, narrowly avoiding the ridiculous looking Smart Car in front of him. There’s a coffee shop open beside him despite the late hour, and it reminds him that city life is so different to what he’s used to. 

The place is pretty empty, so there’s little chance of him being recognised. Although given that this is LA, he suspects that the staff won’t really care who he is. There’s the soft tinkling of a bell as the door swings open, a waft of fresh coffee and a call of “just a minute” from the absentee counter staff. Dean takes a deep breath, his body relaxing, until a scent he hasn’t smelt in years smacks him in the face. 

It’s rich and smoky, reminding him of deep wood smoke and charcoal and the burn of aged bourbon. Like the best whiskey, it seems to have strengthened with age because there are new notes that Dean doesn’t recognize; cloves and nutmeg, and something unfamiliar that he can’t put his finger on. 

It’s a scent Dean knew he’d never forget. And it’s also one he never expected to smell again, at least not up close. His whole body tenses as a flush of sensations threatens to overwhelm him, and his inner alpha growls in frustration as Dean fights to keep his composure. 

He turns his head sharply, searching for the source. Immediately he finds it in the relaxed figure of the omega tucked in the back corner. The man is staring at him, a wry grin on his pierced lips. He runs a heavily tattooed hand through his messy, dark hair and raises an eyebrow at the still-in-shock Dean. 

Cas. 

Dean stares. 

He’d never thought he’d see Cas again, not after their spectacular break-up five years ago. Certainly not here, in some tiny coffee shop in LA. Then again, it’s not like Dean has kept an eye on the man’s tour schedule recently. 

Cas continues to stare, even when he reaches for the large coffee in front on him, he sips it with those electric eyes fixed on Dean. 

Finally he speaks, his voice a low rumble like distant thunder, cultivated from his excessive smoking habit and howling into a microphone every night. 

“Hello Dean.”

Dean pauses for a second, then turns tail and runs. 


	2. Square Two: College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this would be once a week didn't I? Oh well, I lied! Once again I'm bastardising the idea of AU and using it as a setting! 
> 
> If you want to, come say hi on tumblr you can find me at [ladyofthursday](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Square Filled: College AU

**This is set in the past.**

 

Going to college is supposed to be one of the best experiences of your life, or so Dean’s been told. So far, it’s been nothing but endless rounds of stress and constantly hating every moment. 

He’d desperately wanted to room on campus, maybe even with a roommate, but apparently his parent’s had already arranged him private accommodation as soon as his place was confirmed. Apparently being the nation’s ‘All-American-Alpha’ means you don’t get a say in anything to do with your own life. So Dean’s stuck in a nice little apartment, just off campus, in a secure building where someone can watch his movements twenty-four-seven. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

They hadn’t even given him a choice in his degree either, but at least they allowed him to choose his electives. Mostly because Dean got hold of the catalogue and signed up for a bunch of classes before they could even look. His dad ranted a little bit, but at least his mom had been vaguely supportive. Well, as supportive as she could be while also telling him that he needed to make sure he maintained the family’s reputation. 

Introduction to British Literature might not have anything to do with the business degree they assigned him, but dammit at least it’s something he chose himself. 

Dean makes sure he arrives to the first class early so that he can get a seat near the back. He doesn’t really want to be recognised, even though he knows it’s inevitable given that he’s grown up on tv. It’s hard to be invisible when your parents practically pioneered reality television. Luckily nobody really knows what he smells like, although there are always rumours on the internet from fan events. That’s why Dean’s deliberately wearing blockers to dampen down his scent, just in case. 

The room begins to fill up and he keeps his head low, focusing on the intro pack the professor handed him as he walked in. Dean doesn’t look up until the seat next to him creaks and a delicious wave of smokey scent fills his nostrils. His head snaps up, twisting violently to look at the person next to him. Dean’s not even sure what he expects, but it’s certainly not a glittering pair of blue eyes. 

“Can I help you?” he mutters, trying to sound vaguely surely. 

“I thought I’d sit here,” answers the guy, casually flopping down in the seat. “You looked lonely.” 

“I’m fine,” Dean says, a little stunned that the man doesn’t seem to know who he is. He’s kind of lanky, but with broad shoulders that suggest he’ll fill out one day. There’s a mass of dark hair and stubble, accompanied with various piercings and the beginnings of a tattoo sleeve curl from under his t-shirt. Dean tries not to stare, but he knows it’s too late for that. The guys smells like heaven too - rich and smokey and oh so delicious. Dean’s never met another alpha with a scent like it, but surely it’s too deep for the man to be anything but. All the omega’s he’s ever met smell soft and sweet, like flowers or freshly washed linen. 

The man shoots him an amused smile and rolls his eyes. “Sure you are,” he says, as he pulls a notepad out of his bag before offering his hand out. “I’m Castiel by the way, but you can call me Cas.” 

Dean stares. He doesn’t know what to say. 

“You know,” Cas grins, “it’s polite to introduce yourself when someone gives you their name.” 

“Dean,” he finally stutters out, grasping Cas’s hand and melting at his surprisingly strong grip. “I’m Dean.” 

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” Cas smiles again, and Dean swears it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 


	3. Square Three: Dean/Benny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for chapter three and some Dean/Benny deliciousness! 
> 
> Just a note to say that I've been thinking more about this fic and there are going to be some non-traditional ABO dynamics in here - things like alpha/alpha pairings, bottom alpha/top omega - stuff like that. I understand that isn't everybodies thing though. 
> 
> If you want to, come say hi on tumblr you can find me at [ladyofthursday](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/)

“Hey Cher, you ok?” Benny’s voice is smooth, even down the phone line. It makes Dean shiver.

“Yeah, I just… are you still in LA?” Dean asks, pacing the floor of his hotel room. If he keeps it up, he’ll run a path into the carpet.

“Sure am,” the Cajun’s voice drops, warm and sweet like honey. “You wanna grab a drink?”

“Yeah,” Dean murmurs, “or maybe, maybe you could just come here instead?” Dean gives him the hotel name and room number, agreeing on a time, knowing that Benny will bring everything they need. Everything Dean wants.

He’s on edge already, spooked from his earlier sighting of Cas.

Castiel Milton: the man who broke him.

It feels strange to acknowledge that fact, even though Dean knows that he was just as responsible for their breakdown. Maybe even more than Cas was. But time is a funny thing and it alters reality and memory. Looking back on it now, Dean isn’t even sure what did go wrong. Was it one thing or many? They all seem clumped together, strings tied tightly; impossible to unpick.

The mini-bar supplies of whiskey don’t last long. Dean drinks the vodka too, both relishing and hating the burn as it slides down his throat.

Dean heads for the shower, standing under the pulsing spray of hot water trying to quiet his thoughts. But all he can think about is the scent of burning charcoal and the sweet tang of spices.

He cleans everything twice. Some parts three times, just to make sure, before he wraps himself in one of the hotel’s thick dressing gowns and orders room service.

Benny arrives not long after the food and he gives Dean a crushing hug as he sets a small backpack down on the floor. “Hey darlin’,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Dean’s neck that makes the smaller alpha shiver. “Long time, no see.”

Dean takes a deep breath, sinking himself in Benny’s scent. It’s salty and fresh, like the ocean after a storm, but there are deeper notes there too. It reminds him of the open road, a clear sky and a the leather seats of the Impala.

“Do you wanna drink?” Dean asks, even though he knows the mini-bar is empty of anything decent. Benny chuckles.

“Maybe later,” he mouths at Dean’s neck again. “There’s other things I’d rather do first.”

He captures Dean’s lips in a filthy kiss, his stubble burning Dean’s skin as he attacks his lips, his jaw, his neck. Dean can’t do anything except let himself be swept along for the ride.

And it’s glorious.

It’s all he wanted. To be thrown on the bed by an alpha, bigger and stronger than him. To be kissed and worshipped and marked. To squirm and writhe in pleasure as he’s opened up with a deft tongue, cool lube and thick fingers, that stretch him wide and burn in just the right way.

Alpha’s aren’t supposed to want to get fucked. They’re supposed to mate omegas, knot their holes and rut them over and over. They’re not supposed to want to be the ones being knotted.

But as Benny pushes in slowly, Dean feels alive for the first time in weeks.

“Oh… fuuuck, Benny…” Words pass him by. Instead he slips away on a cloud of bliss as the alpha fucks him slowly, grinding against his prostate, whispering filthy words in his ear as he takes his pleasure from Dean’s body.

It’s too much. Far too much. Dean feels like he’s floating and falling all at once. He can feel Benny’s knot tugging at his rim, stretching him wider than he’d ever thought possible.

“I know you can come on it,” Benny whispers, licking the shell of Dean’s ear and he fucks into him harder. Dean cries out. “Go on Cher, come for me. Come on my knot.”

And Dean does.

And it’s glorious.

x

He wakes later, cocooned in the Cajun’s strong arms and stormy scent. He sighs deeply, his worries slipping away, comforted by the alpha’s presence. Benny mumbles something softly, and kisses him gently.

It’s almost perfect. But one thought lingers in the back of Dean’s mind.

Cas.


	4. Square Four: Creature Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again I have twisted the idea of a creature fic to fit what I want... sorry not sorry! 
> 
> If you want to, come say hi on tumblr you can find me at [ladyofthursday](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Square Filled: Creature Fic

**This is set in the past.**

As soon as he meets Cas, Dean’s college life goes from zero to a hundred in a matter of weeks.

Cas refuses to let Dean ignore him, and Dean is charmed by his acerbic wit and deadpan humour, coupled with his occasional existential crisis and tendency to drift into deep philosophical conversation. It makes him one of the most interesting people Dean’s ever met. It doesn’t hurt that he’s also one of the most handsome too, and that he smells divine, even if Dean can’t quite place his secondary. He’s tempted to ask, but he knows that’s incredibly rude. But still, Castiel doesn’t smell like any omega he’s ever met, but he doesn’t quite seem alpha either. He’s definitely not beta, because of a comment he made while they were at lunch with his friend Charlie.

By late October, Dean isn’t even sure how he lived without Castiel. And Castiel seems determined to introduce Dean to the sides of college life his mother explicitly told him to avoid.

“Dean, you need a halloween costume,” Cas insists, from his position outside of the costume store dressing room. “I’m not taking you otherwise.”

“I’m not sure Cas,” Dean answers, examining himself in the mirror. The roman gladiator outfit sits awkwardly on his frame and exposes far more flesh than he’d like. He pulls open the curtain, and finds Cas looking at him with hungry eyes. “This one sucks.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure sucks is the right word,” Cas murmurs. Dean’s nostrils twitch as a new scent hangs in the air. “But you’re right, it’s not the right one. Next.”

It’s only when he’s pulling the costume off that Dean realises what the scent is: arousal.

x

By the time that the halloween party in question arrives, Cas has equipped Dean with a full costume, and himself with a matching one. He also insists they get ready together, which is how Dean finds himself awkwardly stripping off in Cas’s dorm room.

He tries to just focus on the wall, and putting his costume on as fast as possible, but it’s hard when he can see Cas out of the corner of his eye - all tanned muscle and smooth skin and the intertwining lines of tattoos. It’s enough to make him pop a knot, and wouldn’t that be fucking awkward?!

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, turning round and pulling at the red shirt he’s currently wearing. “Isn’t it a little basic?”

“No, because now we match.” Dean looks up and is hit by the full force of Cas’s beauty for the first time. He’s dressed as an angel - well the slutty, halloween approximation of one - but hot damn he looks good! Little white, sparkling booty shorts and a floating vest top with giant, feathery wings and enough body glitter to make a stripper jealous. He’s added makeup too, just enough to highlight his best features (which are all of them) and Dean is pretty sure he now has an instant boner.

“Yeah… yeah… I get that,” Dean stutters, trying to find words and not look like a bumbling idiot. Cas raises an eyebrow and smirks at him.

“Come here my little demon, I’ve got some accessories for you! Plus I want to do your eyes, if you don’t mind, I’ve got some smokey shadow here which will look incredible on you.”

Dean drifts towards him and allows Cas to artfully tousal his hair, slipping a pair of horns into the gelled strands, before applying several layers of eyeliner and shadow. Afterwards, even Dean has to admit he looks hot. But what gets him is the fiery look in Cas’s eyes and the words.

“You look incredibly fuckable right now.”

As Cas takes him by the hand and leads him across campus to the frat house where tonight’s party is being held, Dean knows only one thing: he’s so screwed.


	5. Square Five: Dating Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I actually needed to update more often if I wanted to finish by October! 
> 
> If you want to, come say hi on tumblr you can find me at [ladyofthursday](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Sqaure Filled: Dating Service

Dean makes a plan as soon as he gets back to Texas. It’s time to do as he’s always been told - find a nice omega, settle down, get mated and married and spit out 2.5 pups. Simple right?

Since he’s utterly failed in the dating department so far, it’s time to look at other options. The first is to ask his parents to set him up with someone. The second is some sort of dating service. 

He mulls the two options over in his mind. It might be easier to ask his mom, since she’s  _ always  _ banging on about how she knows the perfect omega for him, if he’d only let her set him up. But then again, he’d either have to listen to her bragging and nagging forever, or complaining at him when it all went wrong again. Or asking him exactly why he didn’t like her choice. 

So, dating service it is. 

Pulling out his laptop, he searches for one of those exclusive agencies - the ones that cost a fucking fortune but are ridiculously discreet. He does not want anyone knowing his business unless they have to. 

It takes him two hours to answer all their questions, mainly because he realises he has to lie about some of the answers. There is no way in hell that he’s putting that he likes dating other alphas because they can push him around, and he pretty much skips the sex part of the questionnaire. Then he pays the extortionate fee and waits for them to get back to him. 

It feels like such an empty and heartless process. 

For the next week he tries not to think about it. He does what he’s told, films his scenes for the next series of  _ The Only Way Is Winchester,  _ works out and does his appointed interviews. 

Show up, smile, answer questions, leave again. 

Same old, same old. 

Then the dating agency rings and reality comes crashing down. 

“We read your application through very carefully, and just have a few extra questions,” says the lady on the other end of the line. 

“Sure,” says Dean with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. “Fire away.” 

They’re practically the same questions, but there’s a more personal aspect this time and it’s harder to skirt around the awkward ones. Eventually the woman says she has a couple of different matches and volunteers to send them through via email for him to look at. Dean can’t think of anything worse, but he says yes anyway. 

Out of the five she sends over, Dean narrows it down to two and eventually decides just to say fuck it and arrange dates with both of them. 

The first is with Lisa, a pretty, dark haired omega who has several million Instagram followers and does a lot of yoga. She’s sweet and nice, and Dean thinks there might be a fiery edge there somewhere. Of course Lisa watches his show, and she spends most of the night asking him about it. 

Dean smiles and nods and wonders whether he could run to the bathroom and beg Sam to call him, feigning an emergency. 

The second is with an omega named Aaron. He’s sarcastic and funny and makes Dean laugh with his dry humour. But then they start talking about music and Aaron mentions that he’s a fan of  _ The Fallen _ , and how hot he thinks Castiel is. Dean thinks he might actually throw up. He ends the date quickly, gives Aaron a consolatory kiss and then runs back to his apartment and has a panic attack as soon as the door closes. 

He spends the rest of the night listening to  _ The Fallen’s  _ first album on repeat, mouthing the words and crying when he remembers listening to Cas write half these songs while sat in his bed, smoking a joint and laughing at Dean’s terrible lyric suggestions. 

The first bottle of whiskey goes down hard. The second smoother. 

Dean falls asleep on the sofa, Castiel’s voice in his head.


	6. Square Six: Wing Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with another square that I'm kinda bastardising to fit my purposes. Oops. 
> 
> If you want to, come say hi on tumblr you can find me at [ladyofthursday](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Sqaure Filled: Wing Kink

**This takes place in the past, directly after Square Four: Creature Fic.**

 

The frat party is in full swing by the time they arrive, and within an hour Dean is already well on his way to wasted. He’s not even sure what half the drinks were - Cas just kept handing him cups of colourful liquid or shots that were so clear they could have been water. Except water doesn’t burn on the way down. 

There’s a pounding baseline and flashing lights from the rig that’s been hooked up by someone inventive. Plastic skeletons and fake cobwebs with large, squishy spiders adorn the walls, along with some flickering fake pumpkins on the floor. The whole place reeks of sex and sweat and booze, and the heady mixture of alpha and omega and beta scents. It’s a simmering cauldron of hedonistic pleasure. 

Currently, Dean is sandwiched between two very pretty omega sorority sisters as they use him a living stripper pole. They’re dressed in some form of lingerie and animal ears, which just about passes for a costume.

One of the girls presses close behind him, sliding her hands around his waist and teasing his nipples. It makes him twinge, but he’s too drunk to tell if it’s in a good way or a bad way.

“Hey alpha,” she croons in his ear. “Why don’t you come back to ours?” 

“We’d love to have you over,” her sister teases, dipping her hand into his jeans. 

Dean freezes. He knows he’s supposed to want this - what red-blooded alpha wouldn’t want a threesome with two eager, beautiful omegas? 

Him obviously. 

He wants to say something, but he can’t find the words and in a panic he casts his eyes around for the only other person he knows. He spots Cas over in the corner, lazily watching the scene while some burly bastard presses kisses up and down his neck. If Dean didn’t know any better he’d say the angel looked bored. 

“Well?” The girls are staring at him expectantly. 

“Sorry,” he stutters out, pushing past them. “Not tonight.” He staggers across the room, his vision hazy. All he can focus on is the luminescent white of Cas’s wings. They’re like a beacon, luring him in. 

“Dean?” Cas’s voice seems filled with concern, and he brushes off the other guy. “Are you ok?” 

“Not sure,” Dean mutters. His head is pounding and his heart is racing. He stares into Cas’s face. Fuck, he’s beautiful. The most beautiful being that Dean has ever seen. He wants him so badly it hurts. 

Dean’s not sure why he does it. But he leans forward and plants a kiss on Castiel’s lips. The other man tastes like peaches. 

“Sorry,” he says, face flushing, although it’s not really visible under the lights. “I-um-” He tries to step back, but instead finds himself crowded against the wall, Cas’s eyes blazing in front of him. 

“Why did you kiss me?” 

“Because you’re beautiful.” Apparently he’s an honest drunk, go figure. 

Cas smiles. It’s the sort of smile that sharks give. “Do you want to do it again?” 

 

The stumble back to Cas’s room, barely able to keep their hands off each other. As soon as the door slams closed them it’s no holds barred. Cas flings Dean to the bed, crawling on top of him to kiss him senseless. 

It’s a glorious mix of sensations: hot, wet, hard teeth, cold piercings, soft tongues and firm hands. Cas shifts and his erection slots against Dean’s denim covered one. Pleasure surges through Dean and he groans, throwing his head back into Cas’s pillow. It’s too much. But he never wants it to stop. 

Above him, Cas’s wings shine in the darkness - illuminated by a nearby streetlamp. The feathers are soft under his touch, grounding him in the moment and Dean wishes they were real. The outside light shines like a halo around his tousled dark hair. The image sears into his mind as he comes with a shout in his jeans. 

He’s Dean’s angel. 

 

_ When Dean looks back, he knows it’s that moment that he fell in love with Cas.  _


	7. Square Seven: Dean/Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can happily say this square fits perfectly into its box! It does have some mentions of previous hard drug use, just to warn you. 
> 
> If you want to, come say hi on tumblr you can find me at [ladyofthursday](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Square Filled: Dean/Castiel

Dean wallows in self-pity for a few weeks after his disastrous attempts at dating. Life falls into a slow repetition of days: get up, workout, film, eat and then drink until he passes out in front of the TV.

 _The Fallen_ drop a new album and Dean resists listening to it. He won’t do that to himself. Then a copy arrives on his doorstep with a note attached.

_It was nice to see you in LA. I miss you. I wonder if you ever miss me. Call me if you’re ever bored. Cas x_

There’s a number scrawled along the bottom. Dean stares at it, not sure he quite believes what he’s seeing. It must be a trick. Still he puts the album on and sinks into the depths of Cas’s voice.

Three days later he’s listened to the album on repeat non-stop. That night he finally gives in and texts Cas.

_ >> I miss you too - Dean. _

His phone rings two minutes later and Dean answers it without looking at the number. “Hello?”

“Hello Dean.” Dean shivers, even now that voice still does something to him. His dick twitches in his pants.

“Cas… it’s, um… I liked the album.”

There’s a dark chuckle from the other end of the line, “I thought you would. I’m in Austin next week, want to grab dinner?” Cas asks the question so casually it takes Dean a minute to register it. “Dean?”

“Yeah, I’m free, dinner would be great. Just let me know when and where…”

“Good, I’ll text you.” Cas hangs up without another word and Dean is left staring at the screen wondering if any of that was real.

 

The following Wednesday, Dean finds himself outside a steakhouse in Austin, wondering if he’s made the right choice. Still he’s here now, so he takes a deep breath and climbs out of the car. The restaurant is nice - clean and modern looking, and the smells wafting out are divine. When he gets inside a member of staff ushers him through the restaurant, right to a table in the back where they can hardly be seen.

Cas is already sat there, lounging casually in his chair. He smiles when Dean sits down and Dean can’t help the little flush of warmth that floods his face.

“You look good,” Cas rumbles, by way of greeting.

“So do you,” Dean says, trying not to stare. Cas does look good - his hair is longer than it used to be, but it’s artfully tousled and it looks like he just fucked. There’s a new piercing in his ear too. But the dark circles under his eyes have shrunk, and his skin looks fresher - less sallow and shrunken. Dean realises Cas looks healthy. It’s a look he hasn’t seen on the omega in years. He smells better too, fresher and sharper, without the sour tang of the narcotics and alcohol that Cas overused for years.

“Thanks,” Cas chuckles, “I think that’s what happens when you stop mixing coke and heroin with everything.”

“I’m surprised you’re still alive,” Dean says. It was the unspoken part of why they split up - when Cas was too high and wasted to even care what happened, Dean realised he couldn’t do this anymore. It broke him.  

“I’m surprised too.”

“I’m glad you are though,” Dean admits, reaching out to touch Cas’s hand. It’s surprisingly warm. “I was worried about you.”

“At least someone was…” Cas stares into the distance for a moment. “So, how’s life? Your mother still the human version of Godzilla?”    

Dean laughs and they slip into easy conversation, as if nothing has really changed, and they spend the whole meal catching up on each other’s lives. Dean hardly notices what he’s eating. He’s too entranced. There’s a warm happiness easing through him and he feels more relaxed than he has done in ages.

The mood changes again over coffee. Cas gives him that dangerous smile, his eyes flaring. “You’re very handsome alpha.”

“T-thanks, so are you.”

“And you smell divine,” Cas growls, leaning around the table and pulling Dean closer. The omega nuzzles into his neck. “You’re like good wine, getting better with age.”

“Y-yeah,” Dean stammers. His heart is pounding and he can smell Cas’s arousal enveloping him. It makes him melt.

“Why don’t you come back to my hotel?” Dean nods. Cas pays the bill and drags him out of the restaurant faster than Dean can blink.

They take Baby to the hotel, and Cas groans when he sees her again. “She’s still so beautiful Dean, if she was a woman, I’d marry her.” Dean laughs, because he can’t believe this is happening.

The hotel is only fifteen minutes away and Dean is almost expecting something to go wrong. But it’s all very civilized… until the hotel room door closes.

Cas is on him in a moment - tongue and teeth and roaming hands, stripping him out of his clothes in an instant and throwing him on the bed. Dean gasps, a low moan escaping his throat because _fuck_ , he loves it when Cas manhandles him.

“Are you going to be a good boy and let me take what I want?” Cas growls in his ear.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Dean is helpless as Cas takes him apart piece by piece with his tongue and his fingers. All he can do is ride the waves of pleasure that crash over him and by the time Cas sinks down on his cock, Dean’s not even sure what planet he’s on. All he knows is this moment, here with Cas, is one of the best moments of his life. Sex with Cas was always amazing but now, now it’s astounding.

When he’s finally allowed to come, his orgasm shakes him apart to his very core and he cries out Cas’s name over and over as his knot locks them together, pumping endless volumes of come into his lover.

Dean’s sure that when he wakes up, it will all be dream. But it’s not. And the next morning he opens his eyes to find Cas curled into his side.

It’s the best Dean has slept in five years.


	8. Square Eight: Knotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, sorry for being so quiet in the past week. I totally lost my mojo, but I'm back now. 
> 
> Square filled: Knotting

**This takes place in the past:**

 

After Halloween, something seems to click between them without Dean even realising. One minute they’re friends, and the next minute they’re making out on Cas’s bed. 

It’s a good development though, so Dean doesn’t question it. Not really. Except… except he’s never really dated guys before. Only girls. And then,it was only a handful that his mother approved of and he’s never gone much further than making out in his bedroom at home while his parents were out. 

Dean had a reputation to maintain after all. 

So this whole thing with Cas is new. And he’s not quite sure what to do. There’s no one he can ask for advice and he’s too chicken to buy any sort of porn. Plus he’s not even sure whether Cas is an omega or beta or even an alpha. They haven’t quite gotten to the whole hands down pants thing yet. Dean’s only option is to suck it up and ask. 

“Hey Cas,” he says, in a fake-casual way, one afternoon when they’re lying on Dean’s bed. The sound of November rain trickles through the window. 

“Yes?” 

“Can I ask you something?” Dean rolls onto his side, fixing his eyes on Cas’s face. They’re so close that Dean could count his eyelashes. 

“Of course.”

“Are you, I mean… what are,” Dean stutters, trying to think of the polite way to ask. His face flushes and Cas chuckles. 

“You want to know what my secondary is,” Cas replies. It’s a statement, not a question. “Can’t you tell?” 

“No, that’s why I’m asking,” Dean grumbles. He hates this, he feels like he’s being laughed at. 

“Good, I like it that way. But since you asked so nicely, I’m an omega.” 

“Oh, you don’t smell like one.” 

“I know. I don’t fuck like one either.” Dean doesn’t have time to process this statement before Cas’s lips and hands are on him. His kisses are bruising and delicious and Dean can’t help the soft whine that escapes him when Cas pulls away. “Have you ever had sex Dean?” 

Dean shakes his head. 

“Would you like to?” Dean’s head whips up and he can see Cas smirking at him. He’s already stripped his shirt off to reveal mesmerising acres of tanned skin and tattoos. The heady scent of arousal rolls off him in waves and Dean is enchanted. It’s rich and heady - like the smell of campfires and barbecue smoke and something sharp, like the whiskey he stole from his dad last summer. 

Dean nods, and then adds, “fuck yes, please Cas,” after the omega shoots him a stern look. 

Whatever fantasies Dean may of had about sex, Cas blows them out of the water. He’s no submissive omega. Instead he’s made of fire and will, bending Dean to his wishes. 

Cas strips them both naked with no qualms, before he begins to tease Dean’s body inch by torturous inch, until Dean is writing in the sheets. No matter how much he begs, nothing makes Cas move any faster. 

His mouth must be made for sinning. Every swipe of his tongue, his lips is heavenly though. Dean feels like he’s on the verge of tears when Cas finally slides on top of him, twisting round to sit on his chest and present his ass to Dean’s mouth. 

“Get me ready,” he commands. Dean obeys. He’s not sure if he’s doing it right, but nobody could ever say he wasn’t trying his best. Cas offers gentle encouragement and a guiding hand, and Dean knows he gets it right when Cas cries out. His cock throbs painfully, but he’s not paying it any attention. 

Finally, Cas pulls away, sliding off Dean with grace as he pads to his bag to pull out a condom. 

“Are you sure?” He asks gently, a hint of concern on his face. 

“Please Cas,” Dean says, “I want you.” 

That’s all it takes. Within moments, Cas is straddling him again, sliding down on his dick. It’s nothing like Dean had ever imagined. Hot and delicious and so very tight - it’s a wonder he hasn’t popped a knot straight away. 

“Caass,” he groans, throwing his head back onto the pillow. Dean’s sure nothing will ever feel this good again. And then Cas starts moving. Slowly at first, a gentle grind. But then he picks up the pace, bouncing up and down, gasping and panting and moaning out Dean’s name in broken syllables. It’s all Dean can do to hold on for the ride. He can feel his knot swelling and there’s a burning sensation under his skin. His gut tightens and Dean knows his orgasm is right there, ready to burst through him and fill Castiel with come. 

Dean reaches out with one hand, grasping Cas’s swollen cock and jacking it. A couple of touches is all it takes. Cas cries out, his release covering Dean’s hand and stomach as his hole tightens and pulses around Dean’s dick. That’s all Dean needs. He can feel his knot catching, tying them together as his own orgasm overtakes him. 

They collapse together, a sweaty sated mess, panting for air. 

“So,” Dean says finally, when he can begin to form words again. “We should definitely do that again.” Cas’s answer is kisses and joyous laughter. 


	9. Square Nine: Netflix and Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deadline for ABO Bingo is coming up soon so I'll try and get as many done before then as possible, even so I'll try and keep going with this till it's done because it's all planned! 
> 
> If you want to, come say hi on tumblr you can find me at [ladyofthursday](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Square Filled: Netflix and Chill

Dean thinks that after the hotel sex that Cas will simply vanish out of his life again. After all, Cas isn’t known for being reliable. So it catches him by surprise when his doorbell rings one afternoon and he finds the omega outside his front door. 

“Cas?” Dean says, stupidly. “What are you doing here?” 

Cas shrugs, holding up the six pack in his hand. “I was in the neighbourhood. Want to hang out?” 

“Sure,” Dean says, waving Cas inside, still stunned as to his appearance. They’ve hardly spoken since they spent the night together. “Do you wanna watch a movie?” 

“Sounds good,” Cas replies, casting his eyes around. “Nice place.” 

Dean can feel his face flushing, “thanks, I guess.” He doesn’t know what to do with himself. He feels awkward and flustered, so instead of settling on the sofa he puts the beer in the fridge and pours chips into a bowl, wondering if he has any dip or whether he should run to the store. 

“Are you going to sit down?” Cas chuckles, as Dean sets the bowl down on the coffee table.

“Sure,” Dean mutters, heading for the other end of the couch. But Cas grabs his wrist, pulling Dean down right next to him. 

“Good,” Cas says, wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist. “Can we watch Infinity War? I was in rehab when it was in theatres.” He flicks the film on and Dean settles in place, taking a deep breath of Cas’s scent. He’s missed this. Missed the closeness, the afternoons chilling out - drinking beer, eating snacks and just being together. 

They get about halfway into the movie when Cas’s hand starts to move. Dean thinks he’s just getting comfy at first, but then the omega’s fingers start caressing his nipples and Dean knows that it’s deliberate. 

“Cas?”

“I’m watching the film Dean.” There’s a pause and Cas pinches the hard nub. “Did you want me to stop?”

“No.” 

“Then be a good alpha and sit still.” 

Dean does. He wants to be good. Because he knows that Cas will reward him later in that oh so special way that he does when Dean behaves himself. He barely even whimpers when Cas unfastens his jeans and starts teasing his swelling dick. After all, Cas is still trying to watch the film.

“Why don’t we pause it here?” Cas growls in his ear a little while later while Dean melts in his arms. “I think I should take you upstairs and reward you, would you like that?” 

“Please Sir,” Dean groans. “I’d like that very much.” 

“Such a polite alpha,” Cas chuckles, nibbling his neck and sucking a hickey into the skin. “Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Please Sir, want that so much.” 

“Nobody fucks you as good as I do, do they?” 

“No Sir,” Dean gasps, throwing his head back and Cas rubs his fingers over his slowly forming knot. 

“Good. Remember that.” 

Cas pulls him upstairs and throws him on the bed. Dean is in heaven as the omega takes him apart, using his own slick along with thick lube to work the alpha open. All Dean can do is grasp at the sheets as Cas pushes inside him, and for the first time in a long time he feels full and satiated.

“Fuck you’re tight,” Cas groans as he bottoms out. “Keep your hands above you head Dean, and if you want to come, you have to do it on my dick. You know the rules.”  

“Yes Sir.” Dean can barely form words now. Cas knows exactly how to hit all of his sweet spots and he’s doing it now without mercy. 

When Dean comes, it’s from Castiel hammering at his prostate, and he comes so hard he thinks he might pass out. Cas showers him with praise as he fills Dean’s ass with his own release. Kissing Dean over and over, reminding him how precious he is. Dean feels more loved in that moment than he has in the last few years. 

Afterwards, Cas cleans him up and drags him downstairs to finish the movie. They order pizza and before the end of the night, they exchange messy blowjobs on the sofa. 

 

Then somehow it becomes a thing. They meet up, they watch movies and they fuck. There’s no formality to it. No arrangement. Just an unspoken agreement. Dean knows it’s just supposed to be casual, but in his heart he knows it’s anything but.  


	10. Square Ten: Forbidden Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short and may or may not contain feels. 
> 
> If you want to, come say hi on tumblr you can find me at [ladyofthursday](https://ladyofthursday.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Square Filled: Forbidden Romance

**This is set in the past:**

Dean has never been in love before, not really. There have been passing attractions, pretty girls that have turned his head and made his tummy flutter. But he didn’t love them. Not like he loves Cas. 

Cas is the most wonderful person that Dean has ever met. He’s carefree and smart and funny, an acerbic dry wit that catches Dean by surprise. He’s handsome too. And he makes Dean feel alive. 

Cas doesn’t care that Dean’s been on a reality show with his parents since he was thirteen years old. That Dean’s mother was a famous country singer who married a member of her band. He scoffs when Dean tells him about all the hoops he’s had to jump through - that he never drank before Cas, never had sex, never really lived - Cas tells him to forget them. To break free and do whatever he wants. To be his own person. 

Cas cares about his hopes and his dreams - he’s the first person who’s ever asked Dean what he really wants in life. Dean isn’t sure that he knows. 

Cas listens when Dean is sad and angry. He listens when Dean plays guitar at two in the morning because he’s so afraid of what his life will be like after college. Dean knows that the freedom he has here is an illusion. He’ll never be allowed to make his own choices, because his mother has chosen everything in his life. She’ll probably even choose his wife. He’d never be allowed someone like Cas because he knows how Mary feels about male omegas. 

Besides, Castiel is far too free-spirited to be allowed near the Winchester family business. 

So it’s not surprising that he doesn’t tell his parents about Cas. 

Dean does tell Sam, because he tells Sam everything. Sam just shrugs and goes back to his homework, but he promises not to mention it to anyone for which Dean is very grateful. 

 

“Do you mind that we’re a secret?” Dean asks Cas, late one night when they’re high and curled up on Dean’s bed. It’s the first time they’ve smoked weed together - Cas bought it from a friend and although it’s not Dean’s favourite thing, he does like the way it makes him feel. 

“No,” Cas says. “I understand. Besides, it’s quite sexy that this is a forbidden romance.” He laughs, it’s a deep, warming sound that makes Dean melt. “Like one of those cheesy romance novels - a sweet omega who can’t help falling in love with the bad boy alpha. Except you’re the sweet one here.” 

“No I’m not,” Dean pouts. 

“Yes you are,” Cas smirks. “My innocent little alpha. Oh how I’ve corrupted you.” 

“Did not.”

“Did too, and you loved it.”

Dean blushes. “Yeah, I did. And I love you too.”

“I love you more,” Cas says, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “More than all the stars in every galaxy. Forbidden or not, I’ll love you forever Dean Winchester.” 

And Dean believes him. 


End file.
